


[Podfic] Opération Clandestin

by acatalepsy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assets & Handlers, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatalepsy/pseuds/acatalepsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of the first chapter of “Opération Clandestin”, written by ponytales (vanderloo).</p><p>Author's description:<br/>Link Neal is transferred from his low profile human intelligence agency to Los Angeles, home to one of the most respected and dangerous agencies in the United States. This is where he meets his handler; a mysterious and alluring man who goes by "H". Link soon realizes not all is what it seems, and his relationship with H might just be in the center of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Opération Clandestin

**Download link:** [MP3 on Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/vwc2xx)

 **Length:** 35:43

 **Size:** 32.7 MB

 

**Reader's Notes:**

This is my adaptation for audio of the first chapter of ponytales' Rhett & Link brilliant fanfic 'Opération Clandestin'.

 

**IMPORTANT:**

Please tell me if you want me to continue this! I don't want to leave anyone hanging if they _did_ enjoy it, but honestly I had no idea the amount of time and effort that goes into creating podfic of this length, so if no one's listening to this I might go on and record some shorter fanfics. If you did like it, though, I'd love to continue :) I just don't want to spend heaps of time creating something no one's going to listen to.

 

**NOTES ABOUT THE PODFIC:**

This is my first podfic so feedback and critiques would be much appreciated! I want to go on to create a podcast one day in the distant future, so I'm using podfic as a way to practice recording and editing.

I apologise for my weird New Zealand accent. It sort of results in me sounding at times incoherent and then at other times overly pretentious. I don't really have an objective perspective on this though, I mean, to myself I sound like a twelve year old having a conversation with a bunch of their mates at a barbecue. 

Sorry for not reading the title or chapter titles in French. I don't know the first thing about French pronunciation, and honestly, I think it would be best if I spared myself and everybody else that embarrassment.

Also, there were some parts in the fanfic where there were typos or where the grammar was a bit weird where I wasn't sure whether I should correct them or leave them or what I should put in their place so I just sort of read everything out how it was on the page. Sorry about that. I think it runs pretty coherently anyway, but, yeah. Just a heads up.


End file.
